UNA NOCHE INTERMINABLE
by MAYA TAISHO
Summary: Con su mano libre corrió la parte de debajo del kimono de ella dejándole la pierna descubierta hasta el muslo, tomo la pierna de ahí mismo y la levanto hasta su cintura, saco la cabeza de su cuello miro hacia la pierna destapada y aprisionada de ella siempre le llamo la atención su color de piel, quería tocarla ya de hace tiempo, acaricio lento y con algo de fuerza la pierna.
1. Chapter 1

**_sobra decir que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_cualquier parecido con la realidad, no es mi culpa, pura coincidencia...jejeje_**

**_ este mini finc es una especie de continuación, después del final con la batalla de Naraku, con un nuevo personaje, que entra en la vida de Sesshomaru para ponerlo de cabeza... muajaja XD en fin lean y juzguen._**

**_CONTIENE LEMON LEAN BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD_**

**_(no me gustan, las muertes, torturas, incestos o cosas raras solo lemon del bueno the romance) _**

**_ UNA NOCHE INTERMINABLE_**

Esperaba silenciosamente su respuesta, el solo la miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna como era típico de su personalidad, a decir verdad no sabía que decir esa propuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa desde ya hace un tiempo esa chica llamaba su atención, para colmo ella no ayudaba, cuando empezaron a viajar juntos a causa de su nuevo enemigo al lado de Lin y kohaku no se imagino todo lo que podía llegar a sentir con ella al lado, era humana lo sabía bien pero era diferente, Ahome le dijo a Lin que en el futuro habían varias personas que se dedicaban a auto superarse el escuchaba escondido cerca de la cabaña, pero esta humana lo había propasado todo, aparte sus curvas y ese color canela no ayudaban en nada sin contar el aroma de su cabello largo en ondas, era el colmo que él un gran Daiyukai el lord de las tierras del Este estuviese al borde de perder la cordura con una mujer.

-yo… creo que cometí un error, mejor olvida lo que dije- dijo ella para seguir su camino hacia la habitación que el lord del este había ordenado que le asignaran en su castillo

-espera- dijo el aun mirando al frente sin expresión ya dándole la espalda –aun no he contestado-

-no tienes que hacerlo, ya te dije déjalo así- contesto ella en un tono relajado dándole una sonrisa

Volteo elegantemente como era de esperarse del gran Sesshomaru, la miro de nuevo fijamente

-pasa esta noche a mis aposentos –

Continuo su camino elegantemente hacia su habitación, mientras ella aun no creía su respuesta, y ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea, mientras caminaba a su habitación el miedo la empezó a recorrer, había dicho que si?

Cuando decidió viajar con Sesshomaru, no se le paso ni de broma que este en algún momento seria su salvación a ese problema que cargaba ya hace tiempo, había conocido a muchos posibles, pero la verdad ese tema le daba terror, pero él era el más indicado sabría manejar ese poder y quería destruir a ese enemigo en común, igual que ella, debía formarse de valor y hacerlo.

Llego a su habitación estaba en la mitad de un largo pasillo cerró la puerta corrediza y tiro su estola al gran futon, lentamente se empezó a despojar de cada una de sus espadas, miro ya en su repisa a bakusaiga esta siempre palpitaba cuando ella estaba cerca pero no fue hasta hace poco tiempo que se dio cuenta que era por ella, su yukai la reclamaba, todavía no salía de su asombro ante la propuesta de ella, miro el futon estaba algo desordenado termino de quitarse la armadura y la yukata quedando solo con la de abajo de mangas más cortas y el kosode, miro de nuevo el futon (si debía organizarlo un poco) volteo la mirada a la estola, (será que le desagrada) al fin y al cabo el era un yukai y ella humana no estaba acostumbrada a cosas como esas, la diferencia era mucha sus colmillos, sus garras, nunca había estado con una humana ni había pensado estar, escucho a su padre decirle a su tío cuando aún era pequeño que eran débiles y podían morir en el acto con un yokai había que ser cuidadoso en sobremanera, alejo de su cabeza esos pensamientos, empezó a organizar el futon.

Miro la caja de madera decorada donde estaban los vestidos que Sesshomaru le había dado, no le gustaba casi usar vestidos prefería su típico pantalón y botas con el corsé de manga larga ahogándole la respiración pero le gustaba, su espada y su chakram ajustaban perfecto era cómodo para luchar (pero a el que le gustaría) decidió cambiarse de ropa se puso un sencillo kimono blanco en seda muy suave recogió su abundante cabello en una cola muy alta y aun así le llegaba más abajo de la cintura y salió, entre más rápido empezara más rápido terminaría.

Toc-toc-toc-

Ya la había olido hace un rato, parada en la puerta (no estaba segura)

- bufs - eso no era su problema ella fue la de a propuesta que se atuviera ahora a las consecuencias

-entra- dijo en voz alta sentado en su futon ya organizado con la estola a un lado

-permiso- entro despacio vio a su alrededor era grande tenia decoraciones muy chinas y ahí estaban las espadas tensaiga y bakusaiga esta ultima le gustaba mucho, lo vio sentado en su futon sin siquiera moverse ni mirarla de seguro no quería y lo veía como una obligación ella no era su tipo ya había pensado eso en varias ocasiones.

-y…. al final que decidiste Sesshomaru – no se movió de la puerta

- porque crees que te hice venir- dijo él con algo de fastidio al tener que responder algo tan obvio

-pues te repito si no quier….- no la dejo terminar de un solo movimiento y una velocidad increíble ya estaba frente a ella, llevo su mano hacia atrás de ella y cerró la puerta con algo de brusquedad, ella lo miro fijamente empezaba a brotar de ella el miedo y de él la pasión.

Sesshomaru seguía hay parado mirándola mientras olía su miedo, no le agradaba que ella le temiera y menos en esas circunstancias pero no podía negar que era entretenido dedicarse un tiempo a cambiar ese olor por otro más inquietante, otro que ya había olido antes, y desde entonces no lo podía olvidar….

FLASH BLACK

Ese noche estaban caminando hacia el este, decidió pasar por su castillo ya que Lin no lo conocía y se lo había pedido, kohacu charlaba amenamente con ella le preguntaba donde aprendió a hacer todas esas cosas, mientras Lin peleaba con Jaken últimamente sus largas caminatas ya no eran tan tranquilas, el grupo se había agrandado con el berrinche de Lin que quería ir con ellos y el ruego de kohacu para que ella lo entrenara y le ensenara todo lo que sabía hacer;

-silencio – sentencio el gran lord en una voz fuerte pero sin gritar, todos callaron de inmediato –nos quedaremos aquí esta noche mañana continuaremos-

-siiii hare la fogata- dijo Lin corriendo hacia unos palos de madera – ayúdame kohacu-

-¿he? Si enseguida- contesto con una sonrisa amena era un chico serio pero agradable

-oye Jaken ve a buscar peses- ordeno Lin

-porque debo ir yo, manda a kohacu- renegaba el sapo

-ve Jaken - ordeno el Daiyoukai

-a mi búscame manzanas- dijo ella

-porque debo buscarte comida a ti y además diferente- siguió renegando con la nueva integrante

-porque soy vegetariana y además voy a darme un baño- contesto ella algo seria y desinteresada

-Jaken- solo con esto de parte del gran lord le basto al sapo para salir corriendo a buscar lo encargado

-Lin vamos a bañarnos, antes que se haga mas noche- dijo ella

Lin miro su aun no fogata - ve Lin yo lo hago- la linda sonrisa de kohacu la convenció, valla que le gustaba cuando le sonreía, caminaron hacia el lago que estaba a unos metros de allí dejando al lord recostado a un árbol y kohacu con la fogata, se metieron al agua estaba tibia y relajante era deliciosa charlaron un poco y se dispusieron a salir, se vistieron y caminaron hacia el campamento Jaken ya tenía los pescados y kohacu la fogata el lord no estaba, nadie le puso atención era su costumbre se iba de repente y llegaba al rato.

-hay no… olvide mi cinta del cabello en el lago…. Ya vengo- salió la chica color canela en dirección al lago, sintió un ruido en el miro hacia el frente vio al lado de una piedra su cinta, levanto la vista, ahí estaba el, de espaldas con el agua hasta la cintura y el largo cabello blanco tapándole la escultural espalda.

-se…Sesshomaru… lo siento no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo ella volteándose dispuesta a salir corriendo, no sus pies no le respondieron

-hump- el gran lord solo bufo, esperando que se fuera, pero ella seguía hay

Sus piernas no respondían dio solo unos pasos algo torpes ¿que le pasaba ella no era así?

-¿te vas a quedar ahí?- sintió esa fría voz más cerca aun, no podía ser el estaba detrás de ella…. Y sin ropa que no tenía vergüenza, salió corriendo sin más.

(Que hacia ella aquí) la olio dándole la espalda - Sesshomaru… lo siento no sabía que estaba aquí- bufo en respuesta a la torpe disculpa, volteo a verla ella estaba de espalda ahora, vio que no se movía de allí, salió tranquilamente del agua si quería verlo por él no había problema -¿te vas a quedar ahí?- parece que la asusto salió corriendo sin más. Había dejado un olor uno muy leve (ese olor era deseo) una muy sutil sonrisa malévola salió de sus labios.

FIN FLASH BLACK

Acerco su rostro lentamente, la miro de nuevo ella esquivo su mirada, se acerco un poco mas y deposito un beso en los rosados labios de la chica, ella no dijo nada la empujo suavemente hacia atrás y la acorralo entre la puerta y el, tomo su cintura posesivamente ella seguía mirando hacia un lado, puso sus siguientes besos en su cuello olio profundo era como el jazmín se sintió mareado y gruño suave, no quería asustarla.

Con su mano libre corrió la parte de debajo del kimono de ella dejándole la pierna descubierta hasta el muslo, tomo la pierna de ahí mismo y la levanto hasta su cintura, saco la cabeza de su cuello miro hacia la pierna destapada y aprisionada de ella siempre le llamo la atención su color de piel, quería tocarla ya de hace tiempo, acaricio lento y con algo de fuerza la pierna como queriendo grabarla en su mano, ella lo detuvo.

-espera…. No hay necesidad que hagas esto…. Puedes hacerlo y ya…. No me va a molestar- dijo ella con voz entrecortada

Sesshomaru no le contesto evidentemente esto le molesto, ella creía que a él le molestaba, cuando deseaba esto hace ya mucho tiempo, la miro arrugando el ceño no le prestó atención y continuo en su tarea, la pego más de la cintura contra él, volvió a su cuello esta vez los besos fueron más rudos como mordiscos y con algo de enojo, busco su boca, ella la alejo más hacia un lado se empezaba a arrepentir tenía el estomago revuelto de nervios sus manos estaban frías, a él no le importo bufo por su pequeño rechazo, que creía esa mujer que podía jugar con el gran Sesshomaru, no sabía con quien se metía, le demostraría que nadie se burlaba de él.

De nuevo busco su boca con furia y planto allí un beso posesivo fuerte, no lo detuvo siguió besándola con tal fuerza que la obligo a abrir la boca y recibir su lengua, la movía con frenesí igual que su mano en su pierna no dejaba de tocar y acariciar subió más su mano ella se exalto, soltó sus labios y salió un respiro fuerte se ahogaba. La soltó totalmente se aparto de ella y camino hacia el futon

–¿no vas a venir?- dijo casi como una orden sentándose en el futon sin tención alguna

-es que yo…. Pues…. No s…e- seguía hay de pie mirado hacia el suelo

-ni se te ocurra, tu empezaste con esto ahora ven y termínalo - ella noto que su tono ya no era el mismo evidentemente estaba enojado a punto de colapsar

tenía razón aparte de ser la mejor opción ya no podía darse vuelta atrás, ella misma lo propuso, camino lentamente hacia el futon, se subió con despacio gateando, noto su mirada la veía casi que descaradamente, se asusto mas el no ayudaba, se quito la otra capa de su hamaka dejando libre ese magnífico pecho ella lo miro sin notarlo descaradamente.

La miro satisfecho parece que le agradaba lo que veía

-¿quieres ver más?- dijo en tono burlón, ella lo miro con enojo, tenía que dejar ser tan obvia

-que te burles no ayuda-

-no es mi culpa que te guste lo que ves-

la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo con fuerza hacia el de la pego contra la cama y él se poso encima sin darle tiempo a nada, tomo su cuello de nuevo lamiendo y chupando su suave olor a jazmín, ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho en un leve intento de empujarlo pero él se empujo mas contra ella haciendo que sus muñecas perdieran fuerza, con una de sus manos tomo la cinta de su cabello y lo soltó, sintió enloquecer su aroma inundo la habitación entera era dulce delicioso como a flores, gruño cerca de su oreja –deliciosa- dijo ya casi delirando.

Aparto con su mano de nuevo el kimono dejando libre la misma pierna de hace un rato, masajeándola con fuerza, tenía que admitir que estaba bien dotada, soltó el obi que mantenía la prenda fija, ella se exalto, debía dejar de hacer eso, bajo la parte de arriba del kimono dejando libre sus hombros dirigió su mirada allí satisfactoriamente.

Ella mantenía su cara volteada, mientras el gran lord Sesshomaru detallaba y besaba sus hombros como si de un postre se tratase, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada, nadie nunca la había tocado de esa manera tan intima y sin pena alguna.

Mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos no noto que el lord había tomado ventaja y ya iba bajando hacia su pecho, se exalto de nuevo, las manos seguían en el pecho de él, volvió a empujarlo.

-deja de hacer eso- dijo el levantando la vista notándose serio

-no es necesario…. que hagas eso- su voz temblaba igual que sus manos por la presión de él.

-me gusta así- volvió la vista abajo tenía el kimono abierto en la mitad solo un poco dejando ver el valle de sus senos pero aun no todos

-esto no se trata de lo que te gusta o no, recuerda que es un trato, y no incluye…. haaa….- no permitió que terminara, quito la tela sobrante y sin previo aviso deposito su boca en uno de sus senos haciéndola dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, empezó a succionar y mordisquear este, tomo de nuevo su pierna y la levanto alrededor de su cintura, ejerció fuerza en ella, apretó su intimidad ya bastante hinchada contra la de ella cubierta aun con algo de parte del kimono y empezó a moverse sugerentemente, mientras la escuchaba intentar gritar, sin lograrlo, en vez de eso soltaba lo que eran para él entre jadeos excitantes "no"

Sin parar de moverse tomo el otro pezón mordisqueando a su antojo, soltó su pierna y se apoyo en el futon, mientras que con su mano libre rasgaba el kimono dejándola únicamente con una prenda interior que no conocía muy bien pero igual le pareció excitante y sensual, arrojo el kimono de seda blanco lejos de allí, sin notarlo callo encima de sus espadas.

Continuo devorándola no solo con la mirada sino también con sus garras y su boca tocaba, chupaba, lamina, acariciaba cada tramo de su cuerpo color canela mientras ella intentaba taparse lo que podía de sus senos gimiendo "nos" que volvían más loco a su yukai sobre todo ahora que su olor había cambiado a deseo.

Se levanto sobre ella y la miro a los ojos – no era esto lo que querías, deja de quejarte-

-no así, pensé que sería bueno menos, no se –

-porque creíste tal cosa-

-este…- se incorporo un poco y lo pensó (será que le cuento) lo miro algo tímida – pues yo…. te vi…. Con esa yukai…pensé que sería igual- de nuevo lo miro sin prever que su mirada era de asombro (lo había visto con ella, como no se percato de eso, no eso no ayudaba en nada)

FLASH BLACK

Era una yukai del norte la hija del lord que gobernaba ese lugar compañero en lucha de su padre hace muchos años, Sesshomaru no mostraba gran interés por ella pero siempre que se la topaba esta yukai no cesaba en sus insinuaciones, una mujer hermosa de cabellera larga negra y ojos negros igual, su piel blanca como el hielo y un cuerpo escultural, su vestido igual negro sirena dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, al final el Daiyoukai termino por ceder no le venía mal entretenerse de vez en cuando, y opto por tomarla en distintas ocasiones, ella era siempre la que lo buscaba y el simplemente no la rechazaba.

Ya tenían unos días en el castillo del lord Sesshomaru, esa noche todos dormían ella como siempre se perdió en ese inmenso lugar, camino por uno de los largos pasillos llegando a la mitad en una de las habitaciones sintió un quejido proveniente de allí, le pudo la curiosidad se asomo por una de las ventanas tapadas con una especie de telar, no podía creer lo que veía, allí estaba el sentado en su futon recostado a algo que parecía una cabecera de este mismo, no tenía la armadura solo la ropa y ella estaba encima con casi todo el vestido abajo, se movía constantemente de adelante hacia atrás enterraba sus unas en los hombros de el gimiendo su nombre, el por lo contrario tenia la mirada hacia un lado con su cara inexpresiva sus manos hacia los lados sin tocarle ni un pelo, como si le diera igual lo que hacía o no, en un gemido bastante sonoro ella termino en su orgasmo cayendo exhausta sobre su pecho, el se movió un poco sin tocarla haciéndola brincar casi sin aliento y llegando a su clímax salió de ella dejándolo caer sobre el futon.

Los olores se confundían pero si recordaba haber sentido una leve briza a jazmín, no le prestó atención, bajo suavemente a la yukai aun cansada –vete- dijo sin expresión en su rostro mirando todavía hacia un lado

-eres un patán Sesshomaru-

-hump-

Ella se levanto y salió como endemoniada

FIN FLASH BLACK

Se incorporo sentándose a un lado dándole una manta para que se tapara, como no se había dado cuenta era su olor ella vio todo, seguro ahora creía que el tenia algo con esa yukai

-Sesshomaru, a mi tu vida personal no me interesa, ya te dije esto es un trato nada mas, como te dije es que solo pensé que se…- callo, él la miraba enojado ¿Por qué? no dijo nada malo

-no tengo nada con esa mujer, si es lo que piensas- contesto cortante el lord. La bruma de pasión había desaparecido

-eso no me interesa-

-bien si es así, no esperes que sea igual, porque no lo va a ser-

No pudo contestar, no entendía el porqué, pero eso ultimo sonó como una sentencia.

Arrebato su sabana y la tomo de la cintura de nuevo esta vez no había tregua en su mirada, ella decidió dejarse ir, era obvio que no sería como había visto, lo sintió de nuevo encima tocando todo su cuerpo sin respeto alguno, tomo de nuevo sus pezones y comenzó a torturarlos.

Decidió no esperar más deslizo una de sus manos entre su entrepierna y sin previo aviso introdujo su dedo dentro, sintiéndola húmeda y caliente, gruño bajo con la cabeza en su cuello oliendo su cabello – no te vayas a mover, no quiero lastimarte- su voz sonaba ronca y pesada, ella sintió algo de miedo y se quedo totalmente quieta, mientras el empezaba a deslizar su dedo de adentro hacia afuera, cada vez más rápido, sintió varias corrientes por todo su cuerpo que culminaban hay justo donde el tenia su mano.

-no… puedo ma….mas…. par…a- poso su mano sobre la de el

- quieres que me detenga, bien lo hare- cumplió se detuvo, lamio el dedo que tenia dentro, para luego mirarla con algo de burla y bajar su cabeza hasta su sexo, y con una garra romper la pequeña y sensual prendita que llevaba

-no, eso no-

No la escucho coloco su lengua hay, agarro con sus garras sus esbeltas piernas enterrándolas solo un poco sin lastimarla, adentro mas su lengua y comenzó a lamer y chupar todo aquel paraíso su olor era muy diferente, y dulce acelero el ritmo de esta cuando la tuvo en su botón más sensible haciendo que la chica gritara en su clímax apretando con sus manos la cabellera blanca de él.

Salió de allí más que satisfecho por su Azaña, pero aun quería más.

-eres un cretino Sesshomaru, este no era el trato, tú me engañaste- respiraba entrecortadamente

-porque?- dijo el – porque creíste que no me interesabas iba a ser diferente, te engañaste tu misma, como dices este es un trato y conlleva todo esto, y aun falta mucho mas- siseo cerca su oído, pasando su lengua y mordiendo el obulo, de nuevo sus manos en el pecho listas para empujarlo, esta vez lo impidió tomándolas con una sola mano suya y alzándola sobre su cabeza, con la mano libre quito su kosode y su prenda interior: ella no pudo evitar mirar siempre la curiosidad la vencía, creyó desmayar nunca había visto algo así, y menos tan grande su tamaño no era común.

-soy un yukai, es por eso- dijo Sesshomaru adivinando sus pensamientos sin pisca de vergüenza

-yo…. No quise mirar- contesto con timidez, en verdad la asusto este hecho, no creía poder soportarlo, era de nuevo su primera vez

- seré suave… grrrr…. lo prometo- dijo esto muy cerca a su oído en un susurro, con un leve gruñido como si se aguantara de algo

Ella agradeció el gesto, eso la tranquilizo un poco, pero el gruñido la había vuelto a poner nerviosa.

Sesshomaru soltó sus manos para tomarla luego de la cintura, y con su otra mano sostenerse y no depositar todo su peso encima de ella, busco sus labios de nuevo, esta vez no le permitiría negárselos pero ella cedió y le devolvió ese beso tan anhelado apasionadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, así que sin más contemplaciones empezó a introducir su miembro ya totalmente hinchado, logrando que saliera un quejido suave, la miro y gruño de nuevo estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia la deseaba ya, aferro la mano a su cintura sin enterrar sus garras y de un solo empujón penetro totalmente en ella, sintió un grito ahogado salir de sus labios y unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras de su garganta salía el gruñido más fuerte que ella jamás hubiera escuchado acompañado de un siseo en su oído

-es…trecha-

Fue casi sobrenatural la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo que tener esos segundos quieto dentro de ella, para que se acostumbrara a él y su tamaño, pero sus músculos no se relajaban seguían tensos, estaba evidentemente nerviosa y seguro adolorida, pensó en salir pero hacharía a perder lo conseguido ya, así que sin más empezó a envestirla con una suavidad no común en el.

No creyó que doliera tanto, el era muy grande pero sus nervios seguro no ayudaban, creyó sentir partirse en dos dolía y mucho, el se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, quería decirle que saliera que le dolía, pero eso arruinaría lo conseguido ya, después de unos segundos el empezó a moverse y fue peor sentía como se le iba la vida en cada movimiento de él, noto que el lord quería ser suave pero aun así era mucho para ella ya no podía mas, y no pudo más que soltar un grito de ¡BASTA!

-no mas….por favor…me…due…le- creyó que la oiría y se detendría pero no fue así, el siguió moviéndose ya un poco más rápido y gruñendo en su iodo, mordisqueando su oreja y cuello repitiendo como salido de si lo estrecha y deliciosa que era, mientras ella no cesaba sus suplicas que se detuviera.

tomo sus caderas con sus garras empujándola más hacia el e introduciendo por completo su miembro en cada embestida, acelero el ritmo mucho mas, el silencio se vio interrumpido por los rugidos de él y los lamentos de ella, el gran Sesshomaru había perdido el control sus ojos se nublaron y colocaron rojos con un matiz azul cielo, sus líneas a los costados de su cara se agrandaron y se asomaron sus colmillos atemorizantes, la tenia rodeada con uno de sus brazos fuertemente, y el otro en su pierna obligándola a alzarla alrededor de su cintura, con su cabeza metida en su cuello obligándola a abrir sus piernas con las de él, empujando con fuerza descomunal en cada embestida, como si quisiera adentrarse todo en ella, se alzo solo un poco dándole una visión de su cara transformada.

Ya lo había visto así antes, pero esa ocasión estaba furioso, en cambio ahora ¿será que está enojado? El dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco, pero no fue remplazado por deseo sino por miedo, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido aun, quería soltarse de ese poderoso yukai, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era mucha.

Se detuvo un poco

-¿quieres que me detenga?- dijo con la voz ronca y respirando pesadamente sin dejar su transformación

-aun… no ha pasado- contesto ella en un hilo de voz

- entonces seguiré- lo cumplió continuo el movimiento hasta que logro por fin cambiar el olor de ella a puro deseo, ya no eran lamentos, sino quejidos del placer más puro.

El nombre del gran lord del este se ahogaba en su garganta apretó sus piernas contras las cadera de él, volviéndolo más loco aun, haciendo que aumentara aunque fuese imposible su velocidad y fuerza, sintió llegar algo, y cuando llego el nombre de él se oyó por todo el pasillo.

Desvanecida y agotada soltó el agarre a Sesshomaru, pero este no había terminado, así que la alzó sin salir de ella y la sentó sobre el dando las ultimas embestidas sintiendo como ella lo apretaba en su interior, cuando por fin llego a su clímax se dispuso morderla en el cuello para dejar allí su eterna marca, y no perderla nunca, pero ella lo impido.

-aun no, por favor- reacciono, su transformación no había permitido que sintiera la corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo el poder trasmitido albergaba en el ya, era suyo, ella se lo había dado si la mordía se lo regresaría, debía esperar un tiempo (maldición, ahora tendría que cuidarla de todos los demás yukais, que la acechaban como presa) Llego a su clímax en un último movimiento, hundiéndose hasta el fondo depositando allí su esencia, con eso por lo menos sabrían que llevaba su olor y se alejarían.

Su rostro volvía a la normalidad lentamente, mientras la soltaba con suavidad y la depositaba de nuevo en el futon. Se sintió sin fuerzas sus piernas y brazos no le respondían cerró los ojos agotados y cayó en un profundo sueño como hace tiempo no dormía.

Sesshomaru se incorporo de su lado y la abrigo con la estola y una gran colcha, quito un poco de cabello que caía en el rostro de la chica, era hermosa pensó, parecía mentira que fuera de él ahora, aunque ella no lo sabía aun, se coloco en su posición inicial, sentado en el futon con una pierna flexionada y un brazo en sima de ella, la miro de nuevo, era fuerte en las batallas pero ahora había quedado rendida (será porque me paso ese extraño poder) cerró los ojos y se propuso descansar, quería tomarla de nuevo cuando despertara, al final solo le había dado una noche, y quería aprovecharla bien, ya que seguro después de esto se demoraría en convencerla que se quedara a su lado para siempre.

Continuara…

_**BUENO AQUÍ MI PRIMER FINC, ESPERO QUE LES AYA AGRADADO, ES EL PRIMERO NO SEAN DUROS, TRÁTENME CON AMOR JEJEJE**_

_**ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, HAY VARIAS COSAS QUE NO SE SI ESCRIBÍ BIEN, DEPENDE DE SI GUSTA O NO LE SEGUIRÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN HAY LOS DEJO SALUDITOS**_

_**REVIEWS **_


	2. EMPAPADA

**oneshot de lo que sera una historia, sobre la continuación de Inuyasha; se centra en Sesshomaru y una nueva integrante con un nuevo enemigo y claro habrá historias sobre todos nuestros personajes, para los que les gusta inu-ahome**

**_los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi_**

_**EMPAPADA**_

Esperábamos sentadas tranquilas recostadas a un árbol en un espeso bosque lleno de flores junto a ah y hum, esperando que llegara Sesshomaru con Jaken, habían ido a hacer no se qué, y bueno pues nos cansamos de esperar…

-vamos a caminar un poco, haber si hay manzanas por aquí- le dije a Lin ella sonriente se levanto y empezamos a caminar adentrándonos al espeso bosque

-claro que - pensé un poco y me detuve - ¿y sin después no puede encontrarnos?- continúe dudosa, en ese entonces no sabía del olfato del gran yukai

-no te preocupes el señor Sesshomaru nos encontrara, y además ya me estaba aburriendo hay sentada- concluyo Lin

A lo profundo del bosque encontramos un árbol con las dichosas manzanas que era de las pocas cosas que yo comía, subí al árbol con agilidad y empecé a tirar unas cuantas mientras Lin las recogía, sentí un leve escalofrió en mi interior y de pronto sin preverlo salió una enorme cosa babosa como gelatina y se lanzo sobre la pequeña Lin, sin dudarlo un segundo me lance yo sobre la cosa babosa pero esta me agarró con uno de sus tentáculos al igual que a Lin intente sacar mi chakram pero estaba inmovilizada y los agudos gritos de Lin llamando a su mononoke no me dejaban pensar bien; por el sendero en el que veníamos vi venir hacia nosotras una gran y espesa bola de energía verde rodeada de una especie de relámpagos dorados, la cual traspaso esa cosa babosa destrozándola y regando sus partes por el suelo igual que nosotras totalmente bañadas en eso, que vale agregar olía a podrido.

-señor Sesshomaru sabia que llegaría a salvarnos, gracias- dijo alegre Lin corriendo hacia el empapada de esa peste babosa

-niñas imprudentes que estaban haciendo aquí, claramente el amo Sesshomaru les dijo que lo esperaran hay sentadas y donde se supone que esta ah y hum, miren nada mas como se volvieron y huelen a podrido ahora perderemos más tiempo buscando donde bañarse, miren que son….- si, ya todos habían tomado camino de vuelta mientras Jaken seguía discutiendo

–oigan espérenmeeee…

-hay que buscar un lago para quitarnos esta porquería- dijo la acompañante nueva mientras seguían caminando detrás del Daiyukai

-no hay tiempo, debemos seguir caminando- dijo cortante el

-QUE, sugieres que continuemos caminando con esta peste, todas sucias, en que rayos piensas-

- oye mocosa no le hables así al amo bonito-

-cállate Jaken, tu amo bonito perdió el sentido común- alegaba ella

-recuerdo muy bien haberles dicho que se quedaran donde estaban, y no tengo la culpa que no te sepas cuidar sola, seguiremos y eso es todo-

-oye, te demoraste mucho y tenia hambre de hecho aun tengo hambre, y además se cuidarme muy bien, y yo no hubiera cometido este desastre solo que llegaste tu y no me diste tiempo de nada, ahora necesitamos un baño- la discusión mientras caminaban se empezaba a tornar sofocante

-dije que no- sentencio el lord en voz baja y aguda mirándola por encima del hombro, seguro queriendo hacer lo mismo que hacía con Jaken

Un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió su mirada, ese yukai lograba darle sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, como pavor la de ahora con un poco de curiosidad ¿Qué iba a ser el si ella se le oponía? Se detuvo de súbito

-pues lo siento, pero no voy a dar un paso más si no es al agua – sentencio la chica de piel abano, cruzo los brazos y arrugo el entrecejo

-a no- contesto en voz baja Sesshomaru arrastrando las letras en su típica voz sensual y amenazante, causando en todos un escalofrió, mientras el aire movía las hojas de los arboles en un ya silencio.

-BÁJAME CABERNICOLA, ANIMAL, BESTIA, QUE PASA CONTIGO….. TE DIGO QUE ME BAJES- gritaba a todo pulmón y pataleaba la chica mientras era cargada por Sesshomaru sobre el hombro que tenia la estola

-amo Sesshomaru, que va hacer, no se enoje, no la valla a lastimar – abogaba Lin por su amiga, de aproximadamente veintiséis anos y piel abano

-no la defiendas Lin, eso le pasa por no respetar las ordenes del amo Sesshomaru- Jaken no ayudaba

-no diga eso señor Jaken- discutía Lin intentando seguir el paso apurado del Daiyukai, a lo profundo se divisaba una cascada con un pequeño estanque

-hay mire señor Jaken es agua, si nos vamos a bañar-

Dijo Lin corriendo feliz hacia el estanque, donde antes que llegara, Sesshomaru lanzo bruscamente a la chica color abano haciendo un gran impacto al caer, y casi ahogándose

-AAAH… COF, COF, COF… PEDA…SO DE…. – intentaba hablar la joven

-ni siquiera lo pienses- de nuevo esa mirada amenazadora que le ponía los pelos de punta, decidió quedarse callada mirándolo con gran odio e indignación, mientras chapusqueba de rabia (se las iba a pagar esto era guerra segura) pensaba mientras peleaba con el agua

-no querías agua hay la tienes- dijo en tono burlón mientras le tiraba la estola en la cabeza y daba media vuelta para sentarse en algún lugar- y lávala por tu culpa esta sucia-

Dicho esto se fue alejando, escuchando con su agudo oído todas las ofensas que lanzaba la chica en el agua mientras Lin trataba de calmarla disfrutando un poco mas esta, y jaken miraba atónito la escena

-que lave su estola, que le pasa a ese idiota, huyyy que rabia me las va a pagar- renegaba en voz baja la chica mientras restregaba con violencia la estola que parecía un peluche

-bueno pudo ser peor, con el carácter del amo, esto no fue nada, tu lo retaste- decía Lin tranquilamente secándose al sol

(Pero ya va ver, esto no se queda así) pensaba la chica de piel canela, mientras planeaba su venganza contra el gran lord Sesshomaru…

**_BUENO UNO MAS ESPERO HAYA GUSTADO, LES AGRADEZCO SUS SUGERENCIAS Y REVIEWS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO _**

**_PD: ADELANTO (-_**_quieres... casarte con... migo - dijo un sonrojado Inuyasha__**) LA BODA (**__lemon... the romance__**)**_


End file.
